Live my Life
by Lis 14
Summary: AU Movie verse, no Hood. It was the last straw after Alan is wrongly blamed for a prank that Gordon pulled, so Alan decides to get creative and with a little help from a friend, he disappears off the face of the earth. Will Alan and his family ever see each other again and make up? Set 10 years later apart from the first 2 chapters.
1. My story

**This story is movie verse but the hood never happened so keep that in mind while reading.**

 **1-1 3-1 1-1 3-3 3-1 2-4 5-1 1-5 4-3**

 _They say that every story has a hidden reason behind it or reveals what the author might thinking or feeling and does not want to tell anyone so instead they write it down in the form of a hidden message._

I typed into the PC as my first part of my story.

 _This is my story..._

(10 years ago)

I heard my father shout my name and I visibly flinched. This was not going to end well, whenever my father yelled it was never a good thing. It didn't really help that the last rescue that went on, Virgil was knocked unconscious and no one was able to get to him for about an hour and mean while we thought he was dead because of all the rubble that fell on top of him. I shut my laptop lid and slid off the side of my bed and made my to my father's study. It was probably because of some prank that my brother had pulled and it had somehow gone wrong. Reaching the door, I knocked on it lightly

"Come in" I heard my father reply bitterly, slowly I reached for the door handle and pushed it open to reveal my father sitting with his back to the door, staring out of his window

"You called?" I asked quietly while taking a seat in front of his desk

"Why did you do it?" my father asked me the moment he turned around

"Do what?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, the last time I pulled a prank was a while ago and that was very unusually for me

"Don't play stupid with me. Because of your little prank, Scott nearly broke his arm" so that's what this is about

"Are you sure it wasn't…" I began but dad cut me off

"DON'T try and deny it. I have already questioned him and he said that you had gone to him and asked him to help but he refused"

"Well then he's lying. It is…" I tried to tell him again but he didn't listen

"STOP LYING TO ME. Just admit that you did it and go and apologize to Scott and we'll forget about the whole thing"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT" I shouted back. I don't usually let my temper get the better of me but I will not be wrongly accused.

 **1-1 3-1 1-1 3-3 3-1 2-4 5-1 1-5 4-3**

 **I was watching The Longest Ride and I got this annoying idea and it would not go away. I don't know how I got the idea well it was more of a scene where Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon are sitting at a café somewhere laughing and Alan sees them and somehow I got that from the movie. My friend and I were camping over the Easter break and it would not go away so I wrote down bullet points on a piece of paper and it somehow developed into this.**

 **I know that is chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer, it is just cause I didn't really want to give away to much** **.**


	2. Man in Black

"DON'T USE THAT KIND OF VOICE WITH ME. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME WITH A RESPECTIVE TONE," Jeff bellowed at me. I slightly flinched and my temper nearly fizzled itself out "Now own up to what you did otherwise there will be major consequences"

"But I didn't do…" I never had the chance to finish

"THAT'S it; I have had it with you. You are grounded and you can't leave the house, not even to go swimming in the pool"

"But dad…"

"Bottom line, you need to grow up and start acting your age" without a second thought I stood up and rushed out of the door, ignoring the shouts that came from my father. I was met with three of my older brothers as I ran out of the room and down to my own. I blocked out the smart comments that came from Scott and Virgil. The moment I was in my room and slammed the door shut and locked the door with one of my own inventions. The lock was unbreakable and there was no way that you could force it open.

I flopped myself down on top of my bed and started up at the ceiling. Life was so unfair, why couldn't Gordon just own up and say that he did it, instead of blaming it on me

"Alan?" That sounded like Gordon. I didn't bother answering instead I made my way out on to the balcony but I accidently knocked over my bedside table. The noise that followed was so loud that I would be surprised if no one near my room heard it.

First, my phone made contact with the floor and smashed to pieces, then the lamp, which was made entirely out of glass, sent pieces flying everywhere, including into my right shoulder. Slowly I looked down to find a huge piece about the size of my palm lodged into my body. I let out a small painful yelp before I knew what I was doing.

"Alan? Alan are you ok" I didn't answer, instead I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note that read

 _Dear Guys,_

 _I wish I could say that it has been a pleasure knowing you but it hasn't. I know that I could have resolved our differences a better way but there was too much to work through. Like just before when I ran out of Dad's office and all you said was, 'Did you fail another class' or 'Just own up to what you did'. I am not blaming you guys but you are a hard act to follow, especially when no one seems to even notice me until I do something wrong._

 _Scott, up until the age of 10, I had always looked up to you, you were my idol, my hero and then I was sent away and hardly ever saw you. You then always picked on me whenever you got the chance and never even stopped for a moment to see what you were doing to me._

 _John, I know that we hardly ever see each other but I know that I can always count on you whenever I need some help studying or if it is just stuff in general. You have always been there for me and I don't want you to blame yourself for what happens to me._

 _Virgil, I wish there was something I could say about you to make this easy but there isn't. You were never there me or looked after me. The only thing that had really counted up until now was when you found me in the snow and pulled me out, but right now I wished you hadn't because then I wouldn't be in this situation and having to write a good bye note to my 4 older brothers._

 _Gordon, what happened to us? We use to be so close, the terrible two but after what you did today, I would never have forgiven you. Don't worry I won't tell the others but that was the piece of straw that finally broke the camel's back. Like Scott, I couldn't wait to get home to see you but then the teasing started and then I never wanted to be around you while we ate or went for a swim. You were just as bad as Scott was because you had always been there and then all of a sudden the teasing started and it didn't matter if I was in pain, all that did was give you something else to tease me about._

 _Despite all of that, I still love you guys and I would gladly give my life just to save all of you but that doesn't change how I feel. I hate you more than I can say but I would take a bullet for you in a heartbeat._

 _Love Alan_

 _P.S Try not to blame yourselves, despite what I said before about each one of you, I don't blame you and there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect you guys. Yes, even Gordon despite what he did and it doesn't really matter what he did so you don't need to pester him about it._

I folded up the note and put it into an envelope marked 'Brothers' and laid it down on my bed. Remembering my shoulder, I went into my bathroom, pulled it out and quickly covered it with a bandage. By now I could hear banging and shouting on the door

"ALAN! ALAN CAN YOU HEAR ME"

"ALAN OPEN THE DOOR"

"ANSWER US DAMMIT"

"Gordon language"

"Yes Sir"

I glanced at the clock and saw that the time was 5:59pm. I had 1 minute to suite up and get everything into place. The moment my alarm went off, I heard a gunshot that was fired outside my room, in the hallway, where 3 of my older brothers were, jumping onto my laptop I brought up the security camera feed

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were all kneeling on the ground with their hands on their head

"Tell me where Alan Tracy is and no one gets hurt" A guy wearing all black demanded "And don't count on your dad helping you because he is sealed in his office until I get what I came for and the others are locked in the silos. You can either hand over Alan or you will never see your dad again and he will die locked up in his office, alone. So what's it going to be?"

I saw Scott, Virgil and Gordon exchange glances before Scott yelled

"GOT TO HELL"

"You may be there sooner than me if I don't get what I want"

"Why do you want Alan?"

"That is none of your business, but you three are going to lose a family member tonight and I know for a fact that it will be Alan and maybe one other if I don't get my hands on him soon"

"Never" Gordon replied and stood up but the man in black instantly had him in a head lock and aimed his gun at Gordon's head

"Alan I know that you are watching this"

"Don't do it Alan. Stay where you are, we can handle this" Gordon pleaded but before I knew what I was doing, I unlocked my door and stepped out it to hallway. Scott and Virgil were still on their knees behind me while Gordon and the man were in front of me.

"Who are you?" Virgil asked

"You can call me…"


	3. Cafe

**Ages for the present:**

 **Scott - 33**

 **John - 31**

 **Virgil - 29**

 **Gordon - 28**

 **Vance – 24**

 **Zia – 24**

 **Alan – 24**

 **Alexia – 24**

 **A/N: The flashbacks are now 10 years earlier not six. I had to change it because of how old I need Alan and the rest to be.**

(Present day)

"Alec? Are you in here?" I heard someone call and I looked up surprised to see Alexia standing there in the door way

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow" I said making my way over to her and giving her a kiss

"Yeah well the meeting finished early, so I thought I would come home and surprise you"

"I see and where are the twins and Vinnie?" I asked; wondering where my four and two year olds were.

"Scooter and Jonas are with Vance and Zia took Vinnie and Melody to the park. I thought that we could do with some time to ourselves to talk about things"

"I hope you don't mean my family. If I do tell them what really happened then there is no way that they would forgive me," I said seriously while taking a seat on the couch

"Of course they would. I think that they would go around the moon and back to at least see and hear your voice again" always the voice of reason.

"No they wouldn't. They think I'm dead and I and perfectly happy with that" I nearly yelled and promptly left. I really needed to get some fresh air.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _You can call me…"_

"What are you doing? Let my brother go now," I demanded before he could say his name

"Well, if it isn't the little Tracy himself. Do you know how hard it is to find any information about you on the web?"

"Just let Gordon go, he has nothing to do with this"

"Nothing to do with what?" Scott asked confused but I ignored him

"Why are you doing this now? Why put them in danger and risk your own life?"

"If I did it anywhere else, then I most certainly would be locked up"

"So why here? In front of them" I said indicting to my brothers

"I know that you would do anything for your family and that includes sacrificing your own life to save theirs," he said gesturing to Gordon who was still in a headlock and my brothers behind me.

"You mean that you want to kill me in front of them?"

"Well when you put it like that… yeah" I slowly walked forward a couple of steps so that I was right in front of Gordon

"Let. Him. Go" I demanded and to my surprise, he pushed Gordy forward, instead grabbed me in a headlock, and slowly started to pull me backwards a few steps so that we were at least 5 meters away from my brothers.

"Just do it" I snared

(Present day)

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and before I knew it, I was at an old café that brothers and I use to go to when we had some spare time in New York. The good thing about the café is that it is on the out skirts of the city and it is not too busy. Taking a seat at one of the tables outside, I picked up the menu and placed my order. Before long, my food was placed in front of me and I began to mindlessly pick at my food. I had just finished my meal when a group of four men came and sat down at the table beside me. They looked familiar so I found myself staring at them for a second before turning away

"Hey, remember whenever we went to New York, Alan use to always insist that we come here," I heard the one with red hair…

"Gordon?" I found myself muttering but he unfortunately heard me and I found myself face to face with my older brothers. All of them.


	4. Your Brother

"Do I know you?" Gordon asked suspiciously. My mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, I had no idea what to say to them, in the end I figured that it would be best to just say something that they would hopefully understand

"He loved you guys so much; He would walk on hot coals if it meant that you guys would be okay"

"What are you talking about?" Scott said defensively

"You know _who_ I'm talking about and I'm glad to see that you are still over protective Scott"

"Who are you?"

"Someone from the past" I replied "Did you ever read the letter that Alan left on his bed?" I asked, curious if they actually did manage to read it

"How do you know about that?" John asked while standing up

"Was it you? Did you kill our baby brother" Oh, if they only knew who they were actually talking to "No one knows that he died or left a letter addressed to us on his bed" Scott said with a hint of threat in his voice "So who are you?"

"No one important" I muttered and headed back home. That was not how I had pictured seeing them again and I was not ready to reveal myself.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The moment I walked in the door I was met with total silence, alarm bells started going off in my head and I immediately reached for my gun.

"Hello?" I called out. No reply

"Alexia? Vance? Zia?" Still no reply. Slowly I crept around the house. Vinnie was still sound asleep in his cot. As I entered our bedroom, I immediately noticed the amount of blood on the floor and the three bodies lying side by side, in the middle of the floor. Running over to them, I was instantly relived when I found that Alexia was breathing steadily and she was only knocked out. Moving onto the Vance, he had sustained a cut to the head but otherwise he seemed to be fine. Zia looked the worse out of them and it was the amount of blood on her chest that worried me. I couldn't find a pulse and after lifting up the bottom of her t-shirt a bit, I found a bullet wound in her stomach.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The paramedics had come and taken Alexia and Vance to the nearest hospital while Zia was pronounced dead at the scene. Police had come, done a full sweep over, and looked at all the security footage. There were four people, they came in, grabbed the adults and shoved them into the bedroom. A few minutes later, they came out and left with Scooter and Jonas out the back door just as I came in. I had just missed them by a minute, if I hadn't have left or talked to my brothers then Scooter and Jonas wouldn't have been kidnapped and Zia would still be alive.

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone

"We need you to come in immediately"

"But it is my day off from…" I trailed off

"I know but your team needs you"

"They found me and took Scooter and Jonas"

"How? I thought I made sure that no one could tie you to him"

"Well they obviously found me and I thought that being undercover meant that extra precautions would be taken"

"I'll..."

"Look, if gotta go and see how Alexia is doing... I'll talk to ya later"

(Flashback)

 _"_ _Just do it" I snared_

"As you wish" He said and pointed the gun at my chest, before he could pull the trigger I yelled

"Time trigger on my door, read the letter on my bed when it opens" then there was a bang and I looked down to see blood pouring out of my chest. Except the bullet never made contact with my skin, it hit my bulletproof vest that I had underneath and the bag of fake blood

"ALAN" I heard my brothers scream but now he was pointing the gun at one of them while he dragged me out. The last thing I saw of my brothers was them kneeling on the floor with tears streaming down the faces. I closed my eyes, to make it look real.

I must have fallen asleep because when I next opened my eyes, I was sitting in the co pilot's chair of the plane and the man in black was sitting next to me

"Hey Vance, thanks for helping me with that"

"Anything for a friend, but remind me why I did that? I mean I thought that you loved your family"

"I do but they are after me and I don't want my family to get hurt because of me"

(Present day)

"Alec? Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask and I looked up to see that Alexia was staring at me from her hospital bed

"Yeah but I ran into my brothers earlier"

"How did it go? Do they know that you are alive?"

"No… and after today I don't think I want them to know but unfortunately I think that I am going to need their help because S.O.S can't be involved in this yet" I stated then remembered that she doesn't know about the twins

"What aren't you tell me? Why can't they be involved yet?"

I sighed and silently kicked myself, "The people that attacked you also took the twins. S.O.S can't help because they have nothing to do with the twins and until they know for sure that it is _them_ , they can't do anything"

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know but I'll see you soon and I'll be back later to sign the release papers," I said as I gave her a kiss and left. I was going to need some serious help and it wasn't going to be from S.O.S. I just hoped that they haven't changed their number since I left or left the café.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I was surprised that when I headed back to the café, that they were still sitting there. I could see that they were laughing about something and I felt like I was forgotten all over again but this time I knew it was my fault. I kept walking towards them I could hear what they were saying

"…and remember when he blew up chemistry lab. I don't think I have ever seen dad so mad" I nearly blurted out that it wasn't my fault but then I remembered that they think I am dead. I pulled a chair up beside them and sat down. I felt like I was a black sheep in a pen full of goats because they were all staring at me

"I really need your help"

"Why would we help you?"

"Because it involves your brother. Your baby brother and his kids"

"No… we saw him die. He's dead. He doesn't have any kids"

"Do you have his body?" it was certainly weird to talk in third person "How do you know that he didn't fake his death"

"Who are you?" Gordon asked again.

I slowly breathed in and said, "Your brother"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Sorry for taking awhile to update. We just had the school holidays so I was really busy. I have had this chapter done for a while but then I changed my mind and changed how it ended, but it didn't really suite where I wanted things to go and I forgot so thanks to the reviewer that had reviewed recently reminded me of the story.**


	5. Daycare

**Disclaimer: Never owned them. I wish I did but unfortunately, I don't.**

They just sat, staring at me. Not saying a word, or even moving.

"I'm sorry that I let you thought I was dead for 10 years but it was for your own safety. I didn't want to do it. Haven't you ever wondered why and how the letter I wrote ended up on my bed so quick? When he shot me I had a bullet proof vest on. I never wanted to put you through the grief of losing a brother but it was either that, or one of you would have been taken and tortured" I tried to explain but they still looked like statues "Say something" I begged

Gordon was the first to move "Alan?" was all he said before engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. It wasn't long before the others followed suit

"Can't…breathe" I managed to get out and they quickly released me "I know you have every right to be mad at me right now, but I do really need your help. The same people that were after me before kidnapped my two eldest kids and killed Zia…"

"Who's Zia?" Scott asked

"Zia is…was Vance's partner" I say sadly. It still hasn't sunk in yet, but I need to focus on what is really important, getting Scooter and Jonas back. "I need to go and sign Alexia's release papers and see how Vance is doing and if there are any improvements. You can come if you want but right now I need to go and pick up Vinnie from the daycare"

"Who's Vance and Vinnie?" I heard Virgil whisper but I didn't reply, instead, I made my way over to my car and drove to the daycare, with my brother's following behind me.

As I walked up the path of sunshine daycare, I knew something was wrong. It was too quite. The daycare is never quite.

"Aren't daycare's usually noisier?" I heard Gordon ask

"Stay here" I instructed but I knew it was pointless "Stay at the door. I do not need more people that I care about taken, and if it is my life for any one of yours, then I would gladly give it, so stay at the door and don't come in no matter what… unless you are being attacked" I didn't wait for their answer, instead I rushed inside. The first thing I noticed was all the tables and toys scatter all over the floor. There was no around. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on a note taped to a desk

We now have all of your children, including Melody. Met us where it all began in three days.

B

I grabbed the note off the table and ran towards the door. I never made it. All I knew was that I had a horrible pain in my neck.

When I next woke, my brothers were standing over me and Virgil was checking my vitals.

"How long was I out?"

"We don't know. We just came in because you were taking too long" Scott said wryly.

"Who's Melody?" Gordon asked. I slightly grimace at the thought of those men having her and my 3 children. We all adore the 3 four-year-old and my two-year-old like they were kings and queens.

"I'll explain everything once I know how Vance is and sign the release papers for Alexia," I said as I got up. I quickly left. I didn't want my brothers to ask any more questions. Even them knowing that I was alive was dangerous but I did think that they deserved to know. On my way to the car I called one of the teachers and apparently they were out on a walk and no one was at the daycare because one of the kids had hurt themselves while they were out. I asked about Melody and Vinnie and she couldn't find them amongst the group so I told her not to worry, I know what happened to them and hung up. I don't think this day could get any worst.

I was wrong, 5 minutes into the drive and was met with a gun to the back of my head

"Don't stop driving. Continue on driving to the hospital"

"What do you want and who are you?" I asked

"Doesn't matter. What do your brothers know about you and what you have been up to?" the voice questioned

"All they know is that I faked my death so that they wouldn't be hurt"

"You're lying. What do they know?"

"I didn't tell them anything, I swear. They have no idea what's going on"

"They better not otherwise Zia won't be the last person the dies because of you. If you tell them exactly why you made them believe for 10 years that you were dead, then they will be paying me a visit" Then he was gone and I had reached the hospital.


	6. I'VE GOT A LEAD

It didn't take long for me get Alexia discharged. Unfortunately Vance had to be moved to a different hospital, they only information they could give me was that he was in ICU because there was bit of bleeding in his brain. I couldn't find out which hospital though because I wasn't family. I let out a frustrated sigh and quickly took Alexia to met my brothers, who were in the waiting room. The moment we rounded the corner into the room, I saw all of my brother quickly stand up and come over to met us.

"You must be Alexia" Gordon said as he reached out and shook Alexia's hand

"Yes and it finally nice to met you, Gordon. I have heard so many funny stories about you"

"Funny, cause we didn't even know that you existed" Scott said sourly

"Well it's nice to met you to Scott" Slowly one by one, my brothers shook hands with Alexia

"Where's Vinnie?" Alexia asked worried

I sighed and said "They took him… and Melody" Alexia didn't move, she just stood there like a statue

"Who's Vinnie and Melody?" John asked confused

"You didn't tell them? I think they should have known before this"

I gave a big sigh and explained "Melody isn't our kid, she Vance's and Zia's. Ok?" they nodded in response so I carried on "Scooter and Jonas are our 4 year old identical twins, it get very confusing at times so we gave them a necklace each that had the letter of their first name on it. Vinnie is our youngest and he is 2 years old. Does that answer your guys questions?" I got another nod in response "Good. Now Alexia can you take them back to our other house because I have to go into the office"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Great, you came in" My boss greeted me the moment I came in the door

"This better be important. My kids and Melody are missing"

"They are back"

"Oh great. That's just great. Ok. What's the plan?" 'They' are an elite team of hackers that always hack our system, just to see what we are up to. They usually on do it when we are under a lot of pressure because something… it's THEM.

"OMG… Why didn't I think of this before"

"Think of what before?" my boss asked

"You know how the same people that are after me took my kids" he nodded "We what if these hackers and that group are all part of the same team. It makes sense. Right when my kids are taken and they kill Zia, the hackers suddenly resurface after 2 years. I don't think that it is just a coincidence that we haven't seen them for 2 years and now suddenly both of the groups are back" he seems to considered it for a second before taking me down to our main headquarters, where most of our staff work out of. It is quite advanced really. We have huge screens that display any information we need, when we need it. Basically it has everything we need to run the organization.

"LISTEN UP. Everyone is stop what they are doing immediately and start working on who these hackers are and where they are from" The whole room froze for a second before everyone started moving about busily

"Wow. I don't think I have ever seen everyone so busy working on the same thing"

"Well we need to catch the hackers as soon as we can and if they are the same people that are after you then we better catch them really quick"

Just stood and watched everyone work for about 5 minutes and I was about to lead before someone shouted out.

"I'VE GOT A LEAD"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **No longer going to be posting on this site. Moving over to Watt pad. User name is Lis140**


End file.
